


Claire's Shopping with The Vampire

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Claire's, Louis is so done with Lestat's shit, M/M, clip on earrings, ridiculous vamps, vampires can't wear earrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat is enraged that Claire's only has plastic clip on earrings. Louis is trying hard to resist the urge to strangle his maker





	

"What the hell?!" Lestat growled. "They're all cheap plastic!"

Louis rolled his eyes, wondering why out of all the vampires in the world he had to fall in love with this one. "What were you expecting?" He asked with a sigh. 

"Gold! Diamonds! Rubies!" Lestat answered, throwing his hands up in the air. "But it's all plastic and cheap metals! This is an outrage! How on earth does this store still have clientele?"

Louis clenched his fists, feeling his patience run thin. "Because Claire's is meant for teeny boppers!" He seethed, teeth clenched.

Lestat looked at him in both shock and horror. "The fact that you even know what that term means is truly frightening." He continued to spin the display rack around, in hopes that he had accidentally overlooked what he wanted.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Louis headed for the door, but Lestat dragged him back by the sleeve of his sweater. "Let me go, you fiend!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't, cheri?" Lestat cooed, wrapping Louis' hair around his fingers. "Make a little scene of pouting and stamping your feet like a naughty little fledgling?" He giggled.

Louis reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small lighter. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Lestat's eyes widened, and he quickly snatched the lighter out of his fledgling's hand. "Don't even joke about that! It's not funny!" He grabbed Louis roughly by the arm, pulling him close. "Where did you get this?!" He asked, holding the lighter up to Louis' face.

"Armand," the dark haired vampire said with a naughty grin.

"Of course," Lestat growled, stashing the lighter in his pocket. "Oh, when I get my hands on him-ooh!" He took a deep breath, and shook his head. "Doesn't matter now." He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist with a grip that ensured he wouldn't get away. "Now, you my naughty little boy, are staying with me and helping me look."

Louis groaned, rubbing at his temples. "What you're looking for does not exist! No one makes gold clip on earrings!"

"Louis, I have a hard time getting you to wear anything that doesn't have holes in it, and now you're the expert on jewelry?" He mockingly asked, giving Louis a light pat on the cheek.

Louis blushed, and turned away. "Fine. Choose not to listen to reason. It will end the same."

Lestat ignored his fledgling, and called over to a young girl stocking the shelves. "How can I help you?" She asked kindly, despite the weird look she had given them when they first walked into the store.

Lestat smiled, making the girl's heart skip a beat. "I was wondering where all your gold clip on earrings are located?"

The girl's daydreaming abruptly stopped. "Our what?"

Louis crossed him arms, looking quite smug. "It seems they don't make them, Stat."

"Hush!" Lestat scolded. The blonde turned back towards the girl. "Clip on earrings made of gold." He gestured towards the rack. "These are all plastic."

The poor girl looked very confused. "We-we don't have those. I don't even think those are a thing."

Louis turned to Lestat, with a smirk. "My, what a turn of events." He said, his sarcasm practically oozing onto the floor.

His maker shot him a quick glare, before returning to the employee. "Perhaps not in stock, but surely you must have them online."

"No," she answered, looking for another employee to come save her. "Claire's doesn't make those. You can buy normal earrings in gold," she suggested.

Lestat huffed. "I don't need normal ones, I need the kind that clip on! How can you only provide costume jewelry?"

"Because clip on earrings are for preteens and under," she said, losing her retail voice.

"Well," Lestat exclaimed, linking his arm with Louis', "I'm glad to know what a terrible establishment this is. That way I can be sure not to spend so much as a nickel in this wretched excuse for a jewelry store!" With that, he turned his back and confidently strutted out of the store, dragging along an irritated and relieved Louis. "Honestly the nerve of those people! Not providing the product, and then insulting me like that. Whatever, they do not deserve our patronage; I'll find what I want somewhere else."

Louis stared at his maker in disbelief. "Sometimes I wonder why you couldn't have just left me to drink myself to death."

\--------

"Yes, for the last time I am being serious," Lestat said to the jeweler over the phone. Louis was lying in Lestat's bedroom, covering his face with a pillow to try to drown out the sound. "Yes, you already know I can afford to have them made. Yes. Goodbye." The blonde walked into the bedroom, and yanked the pillow off Louis' face. He gave a wicked smile. "Guess who is getting custom made, gold clip on earrings."

Louis tried to grab the pillow back, but Lestat held it out of his reach. "You do realize that you are insane, don't you?"

Lestat climbed on the bed, pulling a whining Louis into his arms. "Forgive me if my biology prevents me from wearing normal earrings, cheri." He covered Louis' neck in kisses.

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Lestat's neck. "I don't think you're insane for not being able to wear earrings, Stat."

"Oh?" Lestat giggled, playing with Louis' hair. 

"Yes. I think you're insane for believing what you wanted actually existed, and because you made a scene in Claire's." Louis playfully nipped at Lestat's wrist.

Lestat rolled his fledgling over, so he was pinning him down. "My, my what a naughty fledgling to mock your maker. I think I've spoiled you too much. Someone needs to be punished."

"Or we could lie together until dawn," Louis suggested. Lestat gave a telling smile.

\---------

"Louis, are you still up?"

"Barely," Louis murmured. Dawn was approaching fast for the younger vampire.

"I forgot to tell you something, mon cher." Lestat said, kissing Louis' forehead.

"What is it, Stat?"

"I ordered a pair for you too," Lestat smirked.

Louis' eyes shot open. "Oh dear god."


End file.
